Family
by Lady Neeko
Summary: "I used to think I'd never be anything but alone. Now just the thought scares me to death." Another one in my future!fic family series.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Family  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** "I used to think I'd never be anything other but alone. Now just the thought scares me to death."

**Author's Note:** Hello all. So I start classes tomorrow but I wanted to write one more fic in this series before I get sucked into the workload of a TV/Film major. (which, to be fair, isn't hard, just a lot of filming and writing to do, so I just can't be creative elsewhere for a while). Anyway, I know there's parts of this one that is more sad and serious than most of the others, but i wanted to end my run before I go on school hiatus with this, and I swear I won't end it on a sad note. I've been planning it for a while. I hope you guys enjoy. This'll probably be a two or three parter.

* * *

><p>Jane fought with Sammy Jo on a Thursday.<p>

It still amazed her that she could remember that. They had just closed up a pretty big case, during which Maura wasn't around, and one of the other M.E.'s had to handle it. Maura was away on a conference in Maryland, and Jane absolutely hated the M.E. that was working with them. He was obnoxious; he joked about everything and couldn't seem to take anything serious, and he seemed to have absolutely no respect for the dead. He ventured a lot of guesses, not seeming the point of waiting until he could confirm in a lab before making assumptions. He basically was everything Maura was not, and even though she had once made fun of her wife for the way she handled things, she had since grown used to it, grown fond of it. Simply put: she missed Maura.

To top it off, the week before Maura had to leave, Regina had left for West Point.

They had discussed it with their youngest daughter to the point where everyone in the family was almost sick of hearing about it. Regina was determined, she worked hard to get accepted, and Jane had never seen her daughter more passionate about anything in her life. Just the idea of West Point changed their rebellious daughter into a hardworking Junior and Senior in high school, and though Regina was still the wild child she always was, working towards a goal put her on a path that didn't worry Maura and Jane as much as she used to.

Jane missed her, too.

Vinny had been slowly but surely making his way out of the house since his own high school graduation. He worked hard in Community College, earning his two year degree, and had been apprenticing at a local funeral home for a couple years. The owner of the funeral home, who Vinny had grown fond of, had passed away a few months before, and to Vinny's surprised, left the funeral home to him. The man had no family, and Vinny was the closest thing to a son he had, so Jane herself wasn't shocked. But since then, Vinny, and his on again off again girlfriend Paige, had been setting up for the reopening, and he had officially moved into the apartment upstairs of the funeral home.

Jane herself didn't know if she should be pleased or creeped out that he renamed the place _Rizzoli & Isles Funeral Home_. Maura was thrilled.

But for that week, with Regina and Vinny out of the house and Maura at a conference, left only Sammy Jo and Mikey (who had been insisting they call him Mike now, though no one did), and both of the other Rizzoli-Isles kids were quieter than usual the entire week.

When Sammy Jo finally broke the silence that Thursday, Jane wished she had stayed quiet after all.

"Ma... can we talk?"

Jane was finishing up paperwork in the living room when Sammy Jo walked in. She looked up, focusing fully on her daughter, as she always did. She loved her job, but she loved her family more. They always came first. "What's up, Slug Bug?"

"There's something I would like to discuss with you before I tell Mom."

"You want me on your side before you're fed to the sharks?" Jane smirked. "Well, let's here it, then. Let me guess... you got a B on a test?"

Sammy Jo had been commuting to BCU, not wanting to actually live on campus, but attending the classes nonetheless. "No. Actually, quite the opposite. It's mid-term, and I have top marks in all of my classes. It's been that way for the past couple of years. And, quite frankly, I'm bored."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Bored? You could join a club or something."

"I'm in four academic clubs. That's not the problem."

"You want to live on campus? Because you know we can do that. Your mom and I told you, for something like this? Money isn't an issue."

"No I'd... I'd like to stop going. I've completed all of my gen eds, and I don't really know still what I want to do. At this point I need to pick a major, and while I've been leaning towards literature... there's nothing new for me to learn here," Sammy Jo told her.

"You want to drop out?" Jane wasn't expecting to hear that. "That's... no. Sammy, you're too smart for that."

"I want to travel, Mom. I've been working at the school library and saving up for the past two years, and I have enough money. To go to Europe. To really learn something new. I really want to do this, and it would mean a lot to me if you could be supportive," Sammy Jo told her.

Jane didn't want to hear any more. All she did hear was that Sammy Jo, her Sammy Jo, wanted to leave her, and that wasn't going to happen. She wasn't going to let her brightest child go off and roam around Europe and drop out of school and leave her.

So they fought. And haven't spoken since.

And Maura came home and Sammy Jo told her the plan, and though Maura tried to reason with Jane, she wouldn't have it.

But Sammy Jo was twenty years old and had her own money.

She left anyway. And she and Jane hadn't spoken since.

That was three months ago.

Jane sat on her bed holding a picture in her hand of the day Mikey was born. Maura was in the bed, Mikey in her arms, Vinny pressed closely against her, thrilled about finally having another boy in the family. Regina looked as though she could care less, and looked as though she was pissed off that she even had to stay still for a minute to take a picture. And little Sammy Jo stood shyly next to Jane, who had one arm wrapped around her daughter, and the other around Maura.

The bedroom door creaked open. Jane didn't look up. "Why did they all have to grow up?"

Maura smiled softly, turning out the light and climbing into bed with her wife of twenty-five years. "I was about to sit here and ramble on about the science of the human body, but after all this time, I think I've finally learned that it is not the answer you are looking for," she snuggled in close to Jane, who kissed Maura's forehead. "It's a lot quieter these days."

"I don't like it," Jane whispered.

"An hour ago you were yelling at Michael to turn his music down. He was rehearsing for the musical. Which your mother said she would go to, so when you fill out the order form for tickets, make sure you add one," Maura informed her.

"He's going to leave us soon, too."

"He's only a freshman," Maura said. "And still our baby."

"It's just not the same anymore."

"I know," Maura had to agree. "But we raised four amazing children. We're just entering the next stage. And we still have, and always will have, each other. And maybe soon grandbabies!"

Jane groaned. "You sound like my Ma."

"I now understand Angela's excitement. I miss babies."

"You're the one who wanted to stop at four."

Maura laughed. "I'm surprised we had another after Regina."

It grew quiet, the two of them enjoying the feel of being in the other's arms. Jane deep in thought, pulling Maura right in with her. "You should call her," Maura finally said.

Jane didn't have to ask who she was talking about. "How is she?"

"She's in Rome. Loves it."

"She seems to be doing fine without me."

"She misses you. You always meant a lot to her. You were always her safe place, Jane. When things got overwhelming, which for her they often did, you were there. I didn't have anyone when I was younger to help me through all of that. Sammy Jo had you," Maura told her.

"Yeah, well. She grew up. I remember when we used to have family parties and there would be so many people and so much noise she would hide in the kitchen. Now, she's off traveling the world alone. She doesn't need me anymore," Jane said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Regina took me to the opera the week before she left," Maura randomly said.

Jane shot her a look. "I know. The rest of us had pizza and baseball night. Reggie was pissed."

"She hated the opera. But she wanted to be there, and she genuinely had a wonderful time. Because it made me happy. And three weeks before that? She was bored so I offered to do something with her. She dragged me to the batting cages. It was horrible," Maura shuddered. "But she wanted to do something, and I wanted to just be with her. The two of us never had a close bond, you know that. But one day we decided to make it work. Because I needed her, and she needed me. Even though we both seemed pretty set and comfortable with ourselves and everything else."

"What are you trying to say, Maura? Because hearing how you and Regina got to make a huge turn around in your relationship while Sam and I haven't spoken in three months isn't exactly helping."

"I'm saying that even if it's no longer as obvious, Sammy Jo still needs you, Jane. You are her mother," Maura concluded. "And I know for a fact that you need her."

Jane didn't respond. She decided to change the subject instead, beginning to grow uncomfortable with the topic at hand. "Mikey's been super quiet lately."

"He has been. Maybe he's feeling the effects of an empty house as well."

"Yeah. Maybe."

"Why don't you take him to a ball game? The two of you seem to need the company."

Jane smiled. "That sounds like a good idea." Comfortable silence took over the two of them once again. "Hey, Maura?"

"Yes, Jane?"

"I should probably mention, I mean, I've been complaining all night about the kids being gone and all, and I just wanted you to know... I might miss them, but I really am happy here with you. I know I might not say it enough, but I love you, you know? I'll still be happy growing old with you. With or without a house full of screaming kids."

Maura leaned in to kiss Jane. "I love you, too. And you say it plenty."

"Don't ever leave me, okay? I used to think I'd never be anything other but alone. Now just the thought scares me to death."

"Never, Jane."

The house phone began to ring, and Michael shouted a loud "I'll get it!" Jane rolled her eyes. The house phone was never for any of the kids, not since they all got cell phones, yet every single one of them always wanted to answer the house phone any time it rang.

Maura snuggled even deeper into Jane's embrace, and Jane began to rub circles on Maura's back, content to just lie there. It wasn't until Mikey opened their bedroom door, not bothering to knock (which was a huge no-no in the Rizzoli-Isles household) looking paler than Jane could ever remember seeing him before, phone in his hand.

Maura immediately shot up to look at him. "Michael, what's wrong? Who is on the phone?"

"It's... Ma, it's Uncle Frankie. Nonna... she... God, Ma, I..."

Jane was out of the bed faster than a bullet from her gun and grabbed the phone out of Mikey's hands. "Frankie! What's going on? What happened?" The color drained from Jane's face as she listened to her younger brother on the line. "Where are you?"

Without even saying goodbye, she hung up the phone and looked over at Maura, tears filling her eyes. Mikey leaned up against the door framed, too stunned himself to move. Maura looked questioningly into her wife's eyes, not sure what was going on. "Jane, what-"

"It's my Ma," Jane said. "She...she died, Maura."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **_Family  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** "I used to think I'd never be anything other but alone. Now just the thought scares me to death."

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Sorry I left it where I did, I know I know, cruel of me. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Probably one more after this, so I can wrap it all up. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Jane."<p>

The wake was hard. Harder than Jane ever expected it to be.

Frankie and his wife Laura and their three girls were there, their oldest, Mia, not having to drive home far from college, being at Boston U. Tommy had been there, had been on time, and had behaved the entire time, acting very out of character for the youngest Rizzoli, but very much like the good son Jane knew he really was at heart. Many people from the neighborhood showed up, the gossipy old hags her mother considered her "circle", as well as various people who knew Mrs. Rizzoli and thought her kind. Including the entire Boston Police Department, who had grown to love Mrs. Rizzoli as one of their own.

"_Jane_."

It was a good turn out. The only disappointments Jane could figure were two of her own. Her father didn't show up, but he had called each of the children to make sure they were okay and express his sympathy. Jane wondered if he was too chicken shit to show up after leaving his mom, or if it was just too painful after all this time. Part of her suspected it was both. Regina had not been able to get home from West Point in time, though she would be arriving some time during the evening and would be home for the funeral the next day. And no one seemed to be able to reach Sammy Jo, though Jane secretly wondered if this was her punishment for being so against her daughter's wishes in the first place.

A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, and she felt Maura against her back, the smaller woman placing her head on Jane's shoulder. It then registered in her mind that her wife had been saying her name, though she was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice. Against her better judgment, Jane relaxed into Maura's embrace for a minute. "I need to finish cleaning these dishes."

After the wake, she had invited her brothers and Frankie's family over to the house for dinner. It was nice to be all together; her brothers, Laura, Mikey, and Frankie's daughters were all sat around the couch telling stories of Angela, and even laughing and enjoying each others company. Maura was with them, but she had kept a close eye on Jane the whole night and knew that she wasn't right. She hadn't cried, though Maura suspected she was doing her best to fight against it, and she hadn't taken a single moment to slow down and breathe. "The dishes can wait," Maura responded.

"I don't want to stop moving," Jane admitted. "Just... I'm fine. Just let me do this."

"Please, Jane. Let me help you, then."

Jane knew Maura meant more with her words. She wanted Jane to let her in, to let her help her grieve. But Jane wasn't ready for that. Not yet.

The front door opened, and Jane's head whipped around to see who it was. Part of her desperately hoped it was Angela, blowing in unannounced like the hurricane she was. Another part hoped it was Sammy Jo, back and willing to make amends and fall right back into her arms.

It was Vinny, who looked just as worn out as Jane felt, and his girlfriend Paige. It killed Jane to know that his first "customer" was his own Nonna, but he had insisted they used his funeral home. It was a beautiful wake, and Jane wondered if it was strange to feel proud of her oldest child during it. "Look what I found outside," he announced, stepping aside.

Regina was dressed in her uniform, and both Jane and Maura's mouths fell open for a moment. "Wow, Reggie! You look cleaner than I've ever seen you!" Mikey's voice rang out, and everyone silently agreed. With a sad smile on her face, Regina walked over to Jane and pulled her right in for a hug.

"I missed you, Ma. And I'm so, so sorry about Nonna."

Regina pulled back and the tears that glazed her toughest daughter's eyes brought water back into Maura's, who Regina pulled in for a hug next. Even after only three months, Maura noticed the difference in her most rebellious child. She carried herself differently, she hugged differently. It was as though she was finally growing up. "She was one of the craziest women I know," Regina said, laughing as a tear rolled down her eyes. "And I loved her for it."

"We all did," Frankie agreed. "Even when she drove us batshit crazy."

"Especially then," Tommy added.

"Ma, let me dry these," Regina offered, taking the plate from Jane's hands. "Just... go sit down. I've got this."

Jane wanted to protest, but Maura put a hand gently on her arm. "Come on, Jane. Come sit with your brothers."

"Don't break the plates, Reggie," Jane couldn't help but joke.

Jane dried her hands and went into the living room. Maura went to follow her, but stayed behind for a moment. "Regina... have you-"

"I called Sammy Jo again when my flight landed. Her cell went straight to voicemail," Regina told her. "I left her another message."

"I spoke to her yesterday," Maura told her. "Told her everything that happened. She said she had to go and would call me later. That was it."

Regina shrugged. "I haven't spoken to her much since I left for school and she took off for Europe. But even if things with her and Ma aren't so great... she wouldn't just ignore our phone calls, would she?" Regina asked. "I mean... would _you_?"

"No. I wouldn't."

"She'll call back. Maybe she's just... processing."

"Hey, Mom?" Vinny said as he entered the room. "Can I steal you for a minute? Talk to you?"

Maura nodded and turned back to Regina. "It's really good to see you, Regina. You look lovely. I'm very proud of you."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't get all mushy on me yet. Let's see if I make it through the year first."

"You will," Maura said with a smile, and excused herself to go speak with Vinny.

* * *

><p>"Reggie?"<p>

She nearly dropped the plate she was dropping, too lost in her thoughts to realize that Mikey had entered the kitchen. "Woah. Sorry. Startled me. What's up, Mikey?"

"Mike. Mike now."

"Yeah, no. It'll probably always be Mikey to me, baby brother. So, what's up?"

"How's... how's West Point treating you?"

Regina shrugged. "I like it a lot so far. But we'll see. They start to kick my ass, I'll let you know. Just so you can live vicariously through them, since I beat you up all these years."

Mikey smiled. "I've missed you. Even though you're a huge jerk most of the time. I miss Sammy Jo, too. And Vinny. He's barely around anymore. Only really for Sunday dinners. And even then, he's usually got Paige with him and it's just not the same, you know? I used to really like being the youngest. Now I'm not so sure. I never really thought about the fact that I'd be the only one left behind."

"We're all still here for you, Mikey," Regina told him. "I mean, I'm right here. If you want me to say something asshole-ish to you, just let me know. It's been a while. I miss giving orders. I'm too busy being _given_ them now. Ew." She shuddered for effect. "But something tells me that's not all that's bothering you. You seem unusually subdued."

"It's not every day my grandmother dies," he snapped back.

"If that's what's got you down, we can talk about that. I'm going to miss her like hell, too, you know. But something tells me it's more than that," Regina looked at him for a moment before shrugging. "Okay, fine. Mom mentioned on the phone a while ago that you've been unusually quiet for a while. Which, maybe it's just because all you ever opened your mouth for was to tattle on someone, and since there's no one around to tattle on anymore, you've got nothing to say."

He didn't smile this time at her joke, and she knew something was going on in that head of his. She put down the plate she was holding, and turned around to face him fully, leaning on the counter as she waited for him to say what she knew he would inevitably say. "It ever bother you that our parents were gay?"

That took Regina by surprise. "What? Really? This is a gay thing? Okay, well, I don't know. It depends I guess. Someone giving you shit at school? Just punch them in the face. That's what I did in the third grade, and no one ever said anything to me about it again. Or is this a.. I'm in high school and wish I had a dad... thing. Because, to be honest, Ma is pretty much just as good. Minus the penis."

"No," he winced. "Nothing like that. I just wanted to know if it ever _bothered_ you. Like... how Ma said it bothered Nonna a little at first when she and Mom told her they were together. She supported them, but she was afraid that they would go to hell or something. Like... it bothered her because she was taught to think it was wrong, you know? So... did it ever bother you? Did you ever think it wasn't okay?"

Regina was confused. "Why the fuck would I think it's not okay? Do you think it's not okay? Did you "find God" or some shit like that and now you're starting to think our moms are disgusting? Because first of all, I might have to physically harm you more than I ever have before, and two, any God who would think that our moms aren't fuck awesome people who love each other and love everyone else around them and do awesome things for other people _like put the real bad guys behind bars, _then that's not a God you want to believe in. And personally, not the God I grew up believing it. Love is love. You know that."

"I do know all that!" Mikey practically yelled. "It's just that no one ever told me it would be this hard! They never sat me down and said that this wasn't normal-"

"It's _perfectly_ normal!" Regina interrupted, but Mikey continued anyway.

"Our moms never told me that it could cost people to turn their backs on me. They let me believe that it was totally okay. And I'm not so sure! Because I'm feeling things and I'm thinking things that scare the crap out of me. Because I don't want to lose anyone. And something tells me that no matter what, I'm going to. And it's going to be hard. And I never asked for that!"

And that's when realization hit Regina. "Oh. Mikey... oh."

"Oh?" he was on a role now. "Oh? That's all you have to say?"

"You're... you're gay?"

"I don't... I might be... I..." he sighed, giving up fighting. "Yeah. I think I am. And I'm scared."

"Have you talked to either of our moms?"

"You're the first one I've told."

"In hindsight I should have seen this coming," Regina said, mostly to herself. "I think everyone assumed if one of us were going to be gay, it would be me. I kinda fit the cliche nine times out of ten. But wow. I'm kinda honored you told me first. I just... are you okay?"

Mikey shrugged. "I don't know. But please, don't tell anyone else, okay? I'm not... I'm not ready yet."

"I wouldn't, but Mikey, you gotta know that everyone will still love you. It'll be cool, Mike. You gotta know that."

"I just... I need to be okay with myself first. Then I think I'll start to tell everyone else. I'm just not... there yet."

She pulled her little brother in for a hug, which surprised him, but he eased into it. "Just so you know, baby bro? You've got me in your corner. No matter what. And I can tell you this much. Where ever Nonna is right now? She's smiling down at you. Mostly because she knows that you'll find someone to love, no matter who that someone is, and one day give her great grand-babies. Because just because she's not around anymore, I don't think any of us are off the hook with that."

Mikey laughed through the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Thanks, Regina."

"What's family for, right?"

* * *

><p>"Your funeral home is lovely, Vincent," Maura told him as they made their way upstairs to talk privately, something he requested. "I'm sorry the first time I really got a good look was under these circumstances, but it really is wonderful. I'm very proud of you."<p>

Vinny smiled. "We both help the dead now, you know? You speak for them, make sure they haven't died in vain, and me? I make sure they know they were loved. And Nonna definitely was loved."

"She definitely was."

"I wanted to ask you if you were okay," Vinny told her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I know you have to be strong for Ma. I know that Nonna, even though she drove Ma crazy, meant so much to her. But I know she meant a lot to you, too. And I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Because we're all looking after Ma and making sure she is, but Nonna was your family, too," Vinny said. "I know that grandmother wasn't the best mom in the world to you growing up and that Nonna took you in with open arms. We all know that."

Tears filled Maura's eyes, and she smiled. "I loved her as though she were my own mother."

"And she loved you like you were her daughter," Vinny said, wrapping an arm around his mom. "So I wanted to let you know that I'm here for you. If you need to cry but you're too busy being strong for Ma. I'll be strong for you."

"Then who's going to be strong for _you_?"

A mischievous look came into his eyes. "As much as you hate it, I've got Paige for that now."

She playfully hit him. "I don't hate it. And I'm glad you have her in your life. I genuinely like Paige. With the business going and you and her getting more serious again-"

"Don't say it," he warned. "Just because Nonna is gone doesn't mean you can take her place hounding me about marriage and babies."

"Hey, Maur?" Jane called out, making her way up the stairs.

Maura and Vinny both looked in her direction. "You okay, Jane?"

"Yeah I just... I think I'm going to go to bed. Would you mind...?"

"Go ahead," she said. "I'll see everyone out. Go lay down. I'll be up in a little while." She wrapped her arms around Jane in a tight embrace and kissed her wife on the lips. Vinny hugged her next, and Jane made her way into her room and closed the door.

"She'll be okay, right?" Vinny asked. "I've never really seen her this... genuinely sad."

"She'll be okay," Maura said confidently. "We'll make sure of it. It's our job as a family."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **_Family  
><em>

**Pairing:** _Rizzles, don't like, don't read._  
><strong>Rating:<strong> _T_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: _All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual._

**Summary:** "I used to think I'd never be anything other but alone. Now just the thought scares me to death."

**Author's Note:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Ironically enough, my aunt died this weekend, so I had to go to the wake/funeral and deal with hurricane irene, so it's been pretty hectic on my end. but! here we are, at the end of this one. it's probably going to be a while since i get a chance to update again. lots and lots of video projects to shoot for school already, oy. Anyway, enjoy, kiddies! Hopefully i get a break from school in the near future and can come up with at least a one shot to entertain you all. i love this family, i won't forget about them.

* * *

><p>The funeral was hard.<p>

No one ever doubted the place Angela Rizzoli had in all of their hearts, but it was never as evident as it was that day. The stress was thick, but despite it all, the family had come together to comfort each other. Frankie, Laura, and their girls all meshed with Tommy and the Rizzoli-Isles clan, still sans Sammy Jo, though not one of them mentioned her absence, not wanting to bring it up in front of Jane. Maura kept a careful eye on her wife, who had been nothing but strong and supportive for the entire family the whole day, which worried the smaller woman. Jane had her shield up, and was focusing on everyone around her so that she could forget about her own grief.

She still hadn't cried.

When the funeral had ended, the families went out for a meal, during which they told stories of Angela, and about how crazy, and loving, she was. There was laughter, there were tears, but no one could deny the silence on Jane's part. And when they said their goodbyes and went home for the night, Maura watched with worried eyes as Jane immediately excused herself for bed.

Maura excused herself from her children and went up to check on her.

"You think Ma will be okay?" Mikey asked his two siblings as they sat around the living room, too exhausted to do anything else, but needing each others company too much to go to bed.

"Ma is tough. That's how us Rizzolis are bred. She'll be okay," Regina answered. "And if she isn't? She's got us to make sure she'll get there."

"It's tough for her. For one, we weren't expecting this to happen, so it kind of came out of left field. And Ma and Nonna were close... in a weird kind of way," Vinny said. "Like... they used to fight all the time, but they clearly loved each other, you know? And they always did things together, whether or not Ma complained about it. Kind of like Reggie and Mom."

Regina opened her mouth to argue, but then settled for a shrug. "I guess that's true. For all the complaining I do whenever she asks me to hang out and wants to drag me to some ballet, or the eye roll she gives me if I wanna go to some sporting event, I don't think I'd ever give that stuff up." Regina's eyes filled with tears that she rapidly tried to blink away. "I can't believe I need to go back to West Point tomorrow. It was hard to leave the first time, but now..."

"West Points been good for you, Reg," Vinny told her. "Don't think I haven't noticed. You're offering to help out all weekend, you've been strong and supportive in a way I've never seen you be before. It's... it's weird."

"Weird how?"

"It's like you're finally grown up."

"Ah, sheesh, Vin," she rolled her eyes. "Don't get sappy on me."

Mikey laughed. "Regina's grown up? She isn't the one who has a home and a business and a girlfriend waiting for him."

"Don't start," Vinny smirked.

"You going to propose to Paige any time soon?" Mikey winked.

"I said don't start," Vinny said, tears welling up in his own eyes. "That was Nonna's job."

"Nonna really liked Paige."

"Between the three of us?" Vinny asked, then waited for his youngest siblings to nod their agreement, "I might ask her to move in with me."

He expected his siblings to start making fun of him. But they both surprised him and just smiled. "I think Nonna would like that," Mikey said.

It grew quiet, each of them getting lost in their own thoughts for a while. "I can't believe Sammy Jo wasn't here for any of this," Regina finally said. "She was always... she was basically Ma's rock growing up. Whenever Mom and her fought, Ma would cuddle with Sammy Jo in bed. The two of them were close. And... I mean, I know they fought. Which, firstly, still baffles me to death. Cause even when Mom and I fight, we never stop talking to each other. But... how could Sammy Jo not be here? For Nonna? For _us_? Fuck it, _for Ma_?"

"Reggie-"

"Have you even heard from her? Maybe something's wrong?"

"I talked to her," Vinny said, quietly.

"When? What'd she say?"

"I talked to her yesterday before the wake. She said to tell everyone she sends her love, and then hung up the phone."

"She too good for us now?" Regina snapped.

"She's busy," Mikey defended. "She's on another continent. Maybe she couldn't come home. You're lucky_ you_ could, Reggie. Everyone's leaving. It happens. Vinny, you have your own life with Paige. Reg, who knows where you'll end up after you graduate. Sammy Jo is in Europe. And me? I'm stuck here for now... but that's a huge_ for now_."

Regina laughed. "Still planning on taking off for L.A. to become an actor?"

"The moment I graduate," he said, smiling wide."My point is... we're not kids anymore. And... this sucks, but our family isn't really together anymore."

Silence overtook them for a moment as they all contemplated what Mikey had said. "I think we need to make a promise," Vinny said, and the other two looked at him questioningly. "No matter what happens, no matter where we end up, we'll make time to come together as a family. The four of us and our moms. And not just on holidays or anything like that. Cause that's bullshit and you all know it."

Regina stuck her hand in the middle of the three of them. "I'm in."

Mikey put his hand on top. "Me, too."

Vinny paused for a moment, before sticking both hands in. "I'm speaking for Sammy Jo, and saying so are the both of us."

* * *

><p>"Jane, baby, you want me to make you something to eat? You barely ate at dinner," Maura said, climbing in the bed next to her wife. "Or I could make you some tea or something? Tea is good for-"<p>

"Maur, I love you, but I'm really not in the mood for a health lesson," Jane said, cutting off Maura's google-talk. She sighed, turning over to look at the smaller woman, who immediately pulled Jane into her embrace. They held each other for a moment, neither one saying anything, until Jane broke the silence. "I was an asshole to her, Maur."

"To who?"

"My mother," Jane answered. _And Sammy Jo, _she thought. "All my life, I'm pretty sure. A huge asshole. I yelled at her, I argued with her, I rolled my eyes and called her crazy-"

"You were a daughter, Jane. We have two of them. You know how it is. You also know that for every eye roll we get two "I love yous". Angela knew you loved her dearly. And she loved you just as much," Maura explained. "She will be missed, but she is very much loved. And... I know that I believe in science, and that I never had a strong faith like your family. But for the first time in my life, I am certain of one thing: heaven or not, your mother is watching us. Angela would never leave us here without continuously eavesdropping."

Jane groaned. "I can't believe you just said that. Now I'm going to think my Ma is watching every time we... God, Maura. Hate you for that. Ew!"

Maura couldn't help but smile, seeing Jane's eyes light up, finally, after days of being so dull. "Do you remember that time she walked in on us?"

"Maura! Seriously. I've been trying to repress it all these years!" Jane covered her eyes, as if that would make the memory disappear. "And then you proceeded to tell her, in detail, exactly what we were doing when she asked!"

"I couldn't help it!" Maura defended. "I get nervous and I can't lie and the two together just mad me-"

"Word vomit?"

Maura scrunched her nose at the less than technical term Jane used. "Yes... that," she agreed. "Remember the time we first told her about us?"

Jane smiled. "She surprised me. I mean, she was a little concerned. Supportive, but scared. But she pulled you in for a hug and welcomed you to the family anyway. I mean... no offense, Maur, I love you more than life itself... but if my Ma hadn't been okay with this... I don't... I don't know what I would have done. Still love you, for sure. Nothing could have stopped me from that. But... it would have changed everything."

"Sunday dinners with your family became part of my life long before you and I even considered being more than friends," Maura said. "It would have devastated me to have had to stop going if your mother did not approve of us. Your family became mine. Not just because of you, but because of your mother. And I will forever owe her for giving me something I had never had before."

"A family?" Jane asked.

"No," Maura responded. "Love. The Rizzoli family, including and most importantly you, gave me love."

"I miss her, Maur," Jane whispered, pulling Maura close and burying her face in her wife's hair. _I miss Sammy Jo, too. _

"I know you do, baby. I miss her, too."

There was a timid knock at the door, and Maura called out that it was okay to enter. Vinny popped his head in first before opening it all the way and making his way in, followed closely by Regina and Mikey. "I'm going to get going home in a little while. I just wanted to make sure you both were okay."

Regina climbed into the bed next to Maura, since there was more space on her side, and cuddled in close, while Mikey sat at the end of the bed. "I'm okay," Jane told them. "Thank you all for being so good and supportive and helpful and ... unlike yourselves all weekend."

Regina laughed. "She's telling jokes. She'll be just fine."

"Don't fret. Regina will be gone again tomorrow and we can have peace and quiet again," Mikey quipped, prompting Regina to throw a pillow at him.

Maura wrapped her arms around Reggie tight. "No! We just got you back. What kind of penalty is it if I were to tie her up and put her in the basement, Jane?"

Jane paused to think. "A lot of different offenses, actually, but I won't tell on you."

"Regina could probably Chuck Norris her way out of any situation anyway," Vinny added. "I wouldn't try it."

There was a sudden knock on the bedroom door, and everyone paused for a moment, confused. Maura even began counting the heads in the room, unsure as to who they were missing. It wasn't until the bedroom door slowly creaked open that she realized it. The missing piece after all.

They all were quiet as Sammy Jo stood in the door way, her eyes focusing only on Jane. "Mama?"

Jane didn't know if it was the weight of the weekend finally creaking up to her, the shock at seeing Sammy Jo, or the use of the name her children had all stopped calling her as soon as it became uncool to use both "ma"s, but in that second, she finally burst out crying.

This only caused Sammy Jo to begin to ramble. "Oh, God, Ma I am so sorry I wasn't here, I feel terrible. The moment I found out I tried to get a plane back home but everything was so hectic and the flights were all booked or much too expensive and I didn't want to disappoint you by saying I was coming and then not show up, so I didn't say anything, and then this lovely Australian friend of mine named Lizzy that I met offered me her plane ticket, to which I promised I would pay her back and buy her a new one eventually, but I caught that flight as soon as I can. I was insanely early, I sat there for almost sixteen hours before they boarded the flight, and God, I missed everything anyway. I missed everything. And Nonna is dead and I wasn't here for you, and I wanted so much to be here for you, Mama."

At this point, Sammy Jo had tears streaming down her face, and Jane couldn't take it anymore. She got out of the bed and in few steps, made her way to her daughter, pulling her in for a tight hug, and sobbing into Sammy Jo's embrace. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you."

"You're here now," Jane cried. "You're here now."

Maura had tears streaming down her face at the exchange, and felt Regina squeeze her hand, cuddling in closer. Jane pulled back out of the hug to wipe her tears with her sleeve, and got a good look at Sammy Jo for the first time in months. Her little girl was gorgeous. A tan from being out in the European sun coated her flawless skin, her hair longer than it had ever been falling down her shoulders in loose curls. She had on an elegant dress, and although she had bags under her eyes from the sleepless nights and stress over making it home, Jane couldn't believe how much her little girl was suddenly a woman.

"I owe you an apology, Sammy Jo," Jane suddenly said. I was wrong. You look amazing. You must love Europe."

Sammy Jo slowly nodded her head. "I love you more, though."

Jane bit her lip. "I wasn't ready to say goodbye."

"I didn't think we had to," Sammy Jo admitted. "But you made me feel like we did. And then I was too afraid to talk with you. I thought I disappointed you so much, but I had to do this for me. Please try and understand that. I'm still here, Ma. I'm not ever going to leave you."

"You don't ever have to be afraid to talk to me," Jane told her. "Ever. God, I am so sorry I made you feel that way. You are so important to me, Sammy Jo. And I can't... God. I can't let anything happen to us again. I can't ever lose you again."

"You didn't lose me. You can never lose me. I'm not ever going to be gone."

"Nonna's gone."

"Nonna's right _here_," Sammy Jo said, placing her hand on Jane's heart.

"And no matter where we go, we'll always be there, too," Regina spoke up. "Whether we're off fighting a war..."

"...or becoming super famous in L.A..." Mikey chimmed in.

"Or starting a family," Vinny added, earning raised eyebrows from practically his entire family. "_Someday_. Not right now. Jesus."

"No matter what," Maura concluded. "_We're_ a family."

"I love you, Ma," Sammy Jo said.

"I love you, too," Jane winked, "Slug Bug."

The sound of her nickname brought relief in Sammy Jo, who immediately buried her face into Jane's neck as she hugged her tightly, failing at keeping her tears at bay. Maura pushed Reggie aside, pulling the comforter back, and motioning for the other two women to join them. Jane and Sammy Jo both climbed into the bed, and Vinny joined Mikey at the foot of it. They spent the night holding each other close and telling family stories about their Nonna and about each other. Down the hall, the sounds of Bass walking around could be heard, occasionally getting laughs out of the family as they recalled stories of their childhood having to do with their mother's odd pet.

When the sun began to rise, they all became too aware of the fact that they would again have to say their goodbyes. Nothing was perfect, they knew it most likely never would be, but that's how families were. And theirs was perfect in its imperfections.

Angela Rizzoli smiled down on them as they slept.


End file.
